mlpfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Pengguna:Ivan the Brony Kaiju
Galeri Rarity sparkling ID S1E20.png Community-header-background Favicon.ico Wiki-wordmark.png Sunset Shimmer ID EGFF.png Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png Wiki-background Sunset happily walking through the mall SS16.png Spike_ID_EG.png Applejack about to leave for Canterlot cropped S2E14.png Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png My Little Pony G4 logo.svg Starlight Earth pony ID S6E6.png Wiki.png All pages Gambar episode Musim 1 #[[:Kategori:Gambar Friendship is Magic, part 1|Friendship is Magic, part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Friendship is Magic, part 2|Friendship is Magic, part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Ticket Master|The Ticket Master]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Applebuck Season|Applebuck Season]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Griffon the Brush Off|Griffon the Brush Off]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Boast Busters|Boast Busters]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Dragonshy|Dragonshy]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Look Before You Sleep|Look Before You Sleep]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Bridle Gossip|Bridle Gossip]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Swarm of the Century|Swarm of the Century]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Winter Wrap Up|Winter Wrap Up]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Call of the Cutie|Call of the Cutie]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Fall Weather Friends|Fall Weather Friends]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Suited For Success|Suited For Success]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Feeling Pinkie Keen|Feeling Pinkie Keen]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Sonic Rainboom|Sonic Rainboom]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Stare Master|Stare Master]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Show Stoppers|The Show Stoppers]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Dog and Pony Show|A Dog and Pony Show]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Green Isn't Your Color|Green Isn't Your Color]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Over a Barrel|Over a Barrel]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Bird in the Hoof|A Bird in the Hoof]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Cutie Mark Chronicles|The Cutie Mark Chronicles]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Owl's Well That Ends Well|Owl's Well That Ends Well]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Party of One|Party of One]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Best Night Ever|The Best Night Ever]] Musim 2 #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Return of Harmony Part 1|The Return of Harmony Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Return of Harmony Part 2|The Return of Harmony Part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Lesson Zero|Lesson Zero]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Luna Eclipsed|Luna Eclipsed]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Sisterhooves Social|Sisterhooves Social]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Cutie Pox|The Cutie Pox]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar May the Best Pet Win!|May the Best Pet Win!]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Mysterious Mare Do Well|The Mysterious Mare Do Well]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Sweet and Elite|Sweet and Elite]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Secret of My Excess|Secret of My Excess]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Hearth's Warming Eve|Hearth's Warming Eve]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Family Appreciation Day|Family Appreciation Day]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Baby Cakes|Baby Cakes]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Last Roundup|The Last Roundup]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Read It and Weep|Read It and Weep]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Hearts and Hooves Day|Hearts and Hooves Day]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Friend in Deed|A Friend in Deed]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Putting Your Hoof Down|Putting Your Hoof Down]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar It's About Time|It's About Time]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Dragon Quest|Dragon Quest]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Hurricane Fluttershy|Hurricane Fluttershy]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Ponyville Confidential|Ponyville Confidential]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar MMMystery on the Friendship Express|MMMystery on the Friendship Express]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2]] Musim 3 #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Crystal Empire - Part 1|The Crystal Empire - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Crystal Empire - Part 2|The Crystal Empire - Part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Too Many Pinkie Pies|Too Many Pinkie Pies]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar One Bad Apple|One Bad Apple]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Magic Duel|Magic Duel]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Sleepless in Ponyville|Sleepless in Ponyville]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Wonderbolts Academy|Wonderbolts Academy]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Apple Family Reunion|Apple Family Reunion]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Spike at Your Service|Spike at Your Service]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Keep Calm and Flutter On|Keep Calm and Flutter On]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Just for Sidekicks|Just for Sidekicks]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Games Ponies Play|Games Ponies Play]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Magical Mystery Cure|Magical Mystery Cure]] Musim 4 #[[:Kategori:Gambar Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Castle Mane-ia|Castle Mane-ia]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Daring Don't|Daring Don't]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Flight to the Finish|Flight to the Finish]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Power Ponies|Power Ponies]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Bats!|Bats!]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Rarity Takes Manehattan|Rarity Takes Manehattan]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Pinkie Apple Pie|Pinkie Apple Pie]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Rainbow Falls|Rainbow Falls]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Three's A Crowd|Three's A Crowd]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Pinkie Pride|Pinkie Pride]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Simple Ways|Simple Ways]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Filli Vanilli|Filli Vanilli]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Twilight Time|Twilight Time]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar It Ain't Easy Being Breezies|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Somepony to Watch Over Me|Somepony to Watch Over Me]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Maud Pie (episode)|Maud Pie]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Leap of Faith|Leap of Faith]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Testing Testing 1, 2, 3|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Trade Ya!|Trade Ya!]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Inspiration Manifestation|Inspiration Manifestation]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Equestria Games|Equestria Games]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2]] Musim 5 #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Cutie Map - Part 1|The Cutie Map - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Cutie Map - Part 2|The Cutie Map - Part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Castle Sweet Castle|Castle Sweet Castle]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Bloom & Gloom|Bloom & Gloom]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Tanks for the Memories|Tanks for the Memories]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Appleoosa's Most Wanted|Appleoosa's Most Wanted]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Make New Friends but Keep Discord|Make New Friends but Keep Discord]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Slice of Life|Slice of Life]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Princess Spike|Princess Spike]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Party Pooped|Party Pooped]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Amending Fences|Amending Fences]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Canterlot Boutique|Canterlot Boutique]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Rarity Investigates!|Rarity Investigates!]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Made in Manehattan|Made in Manehattan]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Brotherhooves Social|Brotherhooves Social]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Crusaders of the Lost Mark|Crusaders of the Lost Mark]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Hearthbreakers|Hearthbreakers]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Scare Master|Scare Master]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar What About Discord?|What About Discord?]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Hooffields and McColts|The Hooffields and McColts]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Mane Attraction|The Mane Attraction]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2]] Musim 6 #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Crystalling - Part 1|The Crystalling - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Crystalling - Part 2|The Crystalling - Part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Gift of the Maud Pie|The Gift of the Maud Pie]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar On Your Marks|On Your Marks]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Gauntlet of Fire|Gauntlet of Fire]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar No Second Prances|No Second Prances]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Newbie Dash|Newbie Dash]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Hearth's Warming Tail|A Hearth's Warming Tail]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Saddle Row Review|The Saddle Row Review]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Applejack's "Day" Off|Applejack's "Day" Off]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Flutter Brutter|Flutter Brutter]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Spice Up Your Life|Spice Up Your Life]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Stranger Than Fan Fiction|Stranger Than Fan Fiction]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Cart Before the Ponies|The Cart Before the Ponies]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar 28 Pranks Later|28 Pranks Later]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Times They Are A Changeling|The Times They Are A Changeling]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Dungeons & Discords|Dungeons & Discords]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Buckball Season|Buckball Season]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Fault in Our Cutie Marks|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Viva Las Pegasus|Viva Las Pegasus]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Every Little Thing She Does|Every Little Thing She Does]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Where the Apple Lies|Where the Apple Lies]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Top Bolt|Top Bolt]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar To Where and Back Again - Part 1|To Where and Back Again - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar To Where and Back Again - Part 2|To Where and Back Again - Part 2]] Musim 7 #[[:Kategori:Gambar Celestial Advice|Celestial Advice]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar All Bottled Up|All Bottled Up]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Flurry of Emotions|A Flurry of Emotions]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Rock Solid Friendship|Rock Solid Friendship]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Fluttershy Leans In|Fluttershy Leans In]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Forever Filly|Forever Filly]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Parental Glideance|Parental Glideance]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Hard to Say Anything|Hard to Say Anything]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Honest Apple|Honest Apple]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Royal Problem|A Royal Problem]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Not Asking for Trouble|Not Asking for Trouble]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Discordant Harmony|Discordant Harmony]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Perfect Pear|The Perfect Pear]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Fame and Misfortune|Fame and Misfortune]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Triple Threat|Triple Threat]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Campfire Tales|Campfire Tales]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar To Change a Changeling|To Change a Changeling]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Daring Done?|Daring Done?]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar It Isn't the Mane Thing About You|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Health of Information|A Health of Information]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Marks and Recreation|Marks and Recreation]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Once Upon a Zeppelin|Once Upon a Zeppelin]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Secrets and Pies|Secrets and Pies]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Uncommon Bond|Uncommon Bond]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Shadow Play - Part 1|Shadow Play - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Shadow Play - Part 2|Shadow Play - Part 2]] Musim 8 #[[:Kategori:Gambar School Daze - Part 1|School Daze - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar School Daze - Part 2|School Daze - Part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Maud Couple|The Maud Couple]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Fake It 'Til You Make It|Fake It 'Til You Make It]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Grannies Gone Wild|Grannies Gone Wild]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Surf and or Turf|Surf and or Turf]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Horse Play|Horse Play]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Parent Map|The Parent Map]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Non-Compete Clause|Non-Compete Clause]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Break Up Break Down|The Break Up Break Down]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Molt Down|Molt Down]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Marks for Effort|Marks for Effort]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Mean 6|The Mean 6]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Matter of Principals|A Matter of Principals]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Hearth's Warming Club|The Hearth's Warming Club]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Friendship University|Friendship University]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The End in Friend|The End in Friend]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Yakity-Sax|Yakity-Sax]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Road to Friendship|Road to Friendship]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Washouts|The Washouts]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Rockhoof and a Hard Place|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar What Lies Beneath|What Lies Beneath]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Sounds of Silence|Sounds of Silence]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Father Knows Beast|Father Knows Beast]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar School Raze - Part 1|School Raze - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar School Raze - Part 2|School Raze - Part 2]] Musim 9 #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Beginning of the End - Part 1|The Beginning of the End - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Beginning of the End - Part 2|The Beginning of the End - Part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Uprooted|Uprooted]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Sparkle's Seven|Sparkle's Seven]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Point of No Return|The Point of No Return]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Common Ground|Common Ground]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar She's All Yak|She's All Yak]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Frenemies|Frenemies]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Sweet and Smoky|Sweet and Smoky]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Going to Seed|Going to Seed]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Student Counsel|Student Counsel]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Last Crusade|The Last Crusade]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Between Dark and Dawn|Between Dark and Dawn]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Last Laugh|The Last Laugh]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar 2, 4, 6, Greaaat|2, 4, 6, Greaaat]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Trivial Pursuit|A Trivial Pursuit]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Summer Sun Setback|The Summer Sun Setback]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar She Talks to Angel|She Talks to Angel]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Dragon Dropped|Dragon Dropped]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar A Horse Shoe-In|A Horse Shoe-In]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Daring Doubt|Daring Doubt]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar Growing Up is Hard to Do|Growing Up is Hard to Do]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Big Mac Question|The Big Mac Question]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Ending of the End - Part 1|The Ending of the End - Part 1]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Ending of the End - Part 2|The Ending of the End - Part 2]] #[[:Kategori:Gambar The Last Problem|The Last Problem]] Gambar lencana Lencana suntingan Badge-edit-0.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-edit-2.png Badge-edit-3.png Badge-edit-4.png Badge-edit-5.png Badge-edit-6.png Badge-edit-7.png Lencana gambar Badge-picture-0.png Badge-picture-1.png Badge-picture-2.png Badge-picture-3.png Badge-picture-4.png Badge-picture-5.png Badge-picture-6.png Badge-picture-7.png Lencana kategori Badge-category-0.png Badge-category-1.png Badge-category-2.png Badge-category-3.png Badge-category-4.png Badge-category-5.png Badge-category-6.png Lencana posting blog Badge-blogpost-0.png Lencana komentar blog Badge-blogcomment-0.png Badge-blogcomment-1.png Lencana Cinta Wiki Badge-love-0.png Badge-love-1.png Badge-love-2.png Badge-love-3.png Badge-love-4.png Badge-love-5.png Badge-love-6.png Lencana Khusus Lencana Rahasia=